


Kali's curse

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali's curse is a ledgend, but as Harry has learned legends always have kernel of truth to them. Now he is in over his head and tries to find if this situation truly is a curse, or if it won't be his dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali's curse

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful artwork for this story has been created by the immensly talented Sylvaticginger and I beg you to leave her a lot of love for the beautiful art that she has made.
> 
> My beta for this story was smirking cat, and without her encouragement I probably would have given up.

“God damn it!” The file Harry had been working on for the entire morning flew into the corner of his office. Concentrating was out of the question, but the artefact that had reared its ugly head after being rumoured to be destroyed for more than one hundred years, demanded full concentration. And his most frustrating friend caused him to lose that concentration again and again.

On most days Harry loved his after-war life. Killing Voldemort had given him the free entry into the Auror trainings program, but he had agreed with Kingsley that he deserved a year at school without a crazy madman chasing after him. Even though Ron wasn´t wholly convinced, after many discussion on how to proceed in life he had agreed to go back with them.

And so they had gone back to Hogwarts to repair the rift that had torn their generation apart. Harry had been so tired of fighting. He had approached Draco Malfoy directly at the first day in front of all the returning eight years and had offered his hand. “I still know how to chose the right sort for myself, and I hope you won´t prove me wrong?”

Draco had been wary but he had taken the offered hand, and over the year they had grown close. Hermione and Ron had enjoyed the time that they could spend together, just like Blaise and Pansy, which was why they both had found themselves alone most of the time. Without the pressure from the outside, they found that they both were similar in what drove them and Harry liked the sharp sense of humour that Draco possessed. So when Ron decided that he would do the sensible thing and go into the family business after the last school year Harry was left alone with Draco.

They both decided to go into the Ministry and Draco began his apprenticeship in the potionslab, while Harry went into the Aurorprogram. Harry often found solace in Draco's company when his colleagues decided to be on his case again for being “The Boy Who Lived” it had caused them to grow closer very fast. So that now the ugly scene that just had taken place made Harry so incredibly uncomfortable. Five years after the war and they only disagreed on one point but it was a very, very sore one.

Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry just couldn´t get over the fact, that the man had been only 4 years in Azkaban. But Draco wanted to believe that his father had paid for all of his crimes and kept visiting his parents faithfully every weekend. Harry could have lived with that. Hell. he had even accompanied Draco once or twice. But when Draco told him that he would come out to his parents this weekend, honestly thinking that his father would be happy for him, Harry had forgotten himself.

“If you think your father will simply accept that you are gay and refuse to ensure that the Malfoy line will continue you are more naïve than I've ever thought. Lucius is just biding his time and will tell you soon enough that he hasn´t really changed his tune.”

Draco hadn´t even answered, just glared at him for a while and spat finally: “Fine, don´t come. I had hoped we are beyond that, but if you don´t like it, I´ll go alone. Don´t bother showing up later.”

Harry wished Draco would realize that he was just worried sick about him, if something happens to Draco... well, he doesn´t think he can ever forgive himself. For such a smart guy Draco was astoundingly obtuse when it came to Harry's feelings. Draco still hadn´t noticed Harry's hopeless crush on him.

And now Draco had left for the weekend, to spent it at Malfoy Manor and Harry was stuck in the office with this stupid case of stolen artefacts. Kali's curse was the name, which they had found in old reports, it was rumoured to be some sort of chalice or container. But the descriptions where frustratingly vague. Harry had researched a little about the Goddess that had lended her name for the artefact, but it didn´t give him much to go on. Kali was a Hindu Goddess of life and death portrayed as a vengeful woman with eight arms to hold her lovers close. Harry wasn´t sure if he understood everything correctly, for example if she truly killed her lovers at all, but he thought that he rather not take his chances. The last raid at Borgin & Burkes had come up empty though and Harry was nearing the end of his rope. 

Three wizards had turned up dead within the last month, unmourned by their families. The neighbours all reported having seen green light not unlike that of the killing curse in the area, but when the aurors arrived all they could find where corpses and a residue of dark magic in the air.

The strange thing was that all of the corpses appeared to be in perfect health apart from the fact that they were very much dead. The other common factor was that they all had come out as gay to their families. Harry was sure that these things were connected. But as long as he had no idea what Kali's curse really did he was no closer to solving this case. And his favourite potions master was not in the office at the moment. Harry was frustrated beyond belief. Being friends with Draco could be called exhausting some times, but after their row he worried more than he wanted to admit. He would feel much better if Draco would be here with him to discuss their options, but Draco was stubborn and would leave him hanging for a while longer.

Back to the artefact he needed to focus on! The problem he had with this situation was that he abhorred that people who were still trafficing dark artefacts, as if they still hadn´t learned that the dark arts were always more harmful than helpful. For more than a year he had been searching for the culprit and still he was not one step further.

His dark thoughts were put on hold when the alarm went off suddenly. The office had a series of signals for different incidents, the one blaring now informed him of a spike in dark magical energy. And the magical map that they had installed in the office showed him exactly where the spike occurred. His blood ran cold and he broke protocol all rational thought had gone out of the window. 

The flashing circle indicated dark magic, magic so foul that nobody sane would dare use it.

Malfoy Manor had never been a favourite place for him to be, but right now he outright despised it. The grounds lay before him, eerily quiet. But the air was saturated with the stink of foul magic. Harry always thought that all wizards could smell the nature of a spell, but it seemed once again he was a special case. Rotten Eggs was what offended his nose, rotten eggs and the coppery smell of blood. He followed the trail that it left in the air. Breaking through the underbrushes that had surrounded the Manor. He saw a greenish pulsing light, and he froze remembering the reports on the last three cases. He paused to cast “ _Expecto Patronum_ ” and to inform the stag of his whereabouts and that he should fetch reinforcements, he adds “Ministry Employee down.”

He identified the entry to a cave situated on the far side of the Manor. Since there were no fresh tracks to be seen, he assumed that Lucius had forgotten about the entry, or planned on using it as an escape. The main entrance was probably hidden within the bowels of Malfoy Manor. Creeping forward he was aware of a low humming sound, and an ever growing stench in the air that almost gagged him. The winding path led him deep below the earth, at least he felt like it, since the air was damp and cold and smelled not only of magic but of mould and bad ventilation as well. The humming had turned into a chant, and he finally could see into a cave-like room. It was obviously man made, the walls made up of roughhewn stone and the flickering light provided only though some torches that bathed the scenery in ghostly flickers.

Although everything inside of him screamed to jump into the fight, Harry drew a calming breath, tried to breathe through his mouth as much as possible and called his inner voice of reason to guide him through this situation. Not for the first time he realized that his voice of reason lately sounded very much like his friend, who currently appeared to be in deep. And that voice told him that he needed to know what exactly Lucius was up to. Harry tried to get a better look at the situation, realizing that the chanting had come to a halt. Peering around a corner he saw Draco, but his brain refused to accept what his eyes were seeing.

 

 

 

 

Draco was naked, and damn, but he was beautiful. Harry had never seen him entirely uncovered, making sure that he entered the showers before Draco or later and leaving in the same manner, after impromptu Quidditch matches. But here and now he saw his friend in all of his beauty. Stretched out on an altar of sorts with the artefact, that Harry had been tracking for more than a year now, suspended in the air above his body. The pale chest heaved as if Draco had been struggling for breath and the artefact pulsed with a silvery light. Soft tendrils of light reached from Dracos body into the containing chamber and Harry knew that this was not a good sign. He probably didn´t have much time left

“Did you really think that I would simply accept that my heir, declared himself a pouf? More over you truly expected me to respect your choice to not get married and produce an heir? The only thing that could make your existence not entirely worthless is to ensure the continuation of the family line.” Lucuis back was turned to Harry, but he could hear all of the hatred and condescension, that he accused Lucius of harbouring earlier in his fight with Draco. He could only imagine how much it must hurt to hear this.

“But alas you are not totally useless to this family. I am indebted to my trusted business associate since he had a solution for me. You see I knew long before you came out to me, that you are an abomination, my dear son. It took some time and planning but now at last it comes to fruition. Since you are nothing but a disappointment to me, with this chalice I will beget another child upon your mother and this time raise it to a proper pure-blood. He will make me proud, and you will soon be forgotten.” Lucius turned to his wife, which Harry noticed only now. Narcissa walked like a sleepwalker and a little as if under water. Grinding his teeth Harry recognized the signs, the bastard had her under _Imperius_ and right now Harry couldn´t do anything about it. Lucius continued his monologue to his struggling son, seemingly enjoying his torment.

“The chalice of Kali, takes your life and enables me to create a new one with your mother. I am sure you feel already weak, but fear not, it will be over soon and you fulfilled at least one purpose in you pathetic existence.” 

Harry had heard enough, he knew that he couldn´t wait any longer, otherwise Draco would be beyond help and if there was one thing that he would not allow, then this was it. So he did what he never thought possible, but he attaced an opponent whose back was turned with a spell.

“ _Incarcerous! Expeliarmus!_ ” He flung the spells at Lucius but the bastard was quicker than he thought and ducked away milliseconds before the spells impacted. 

“Mr Potter! What a displeasure to see you, and how unlike you to attack a man from behind! How Slytherin one might say! _Diffindo_!”

Harry got the _Protego_ up just in time and flung his own spells in rapid succession. Lucius had less scruples, but he had the disadvantage of keeping his wife under _Imperius_ and controlling the artefact that siphoned Dracos life force out of him. And just when Harry was about to use spells that were of a more offensive nature he heard the plops of Apparition and his colleagues were finally there.

Lucius swore and before Harry could react he disapparated. Draco dropped from his suspended position back onto the altar. He groaned softly

“Are you alright?” His colleague asked him.

“Yeah, take Narcissa to St Mungo's, exposure to _Imperius_. And we need to get Draco down from this thing.” He turned and stumbled a little, maybe from fatigue, maybe his boot caught on a stone. He couldn't really say, all he heard was the loud yell of “NO!” from his colleagues and then the crashed into the cool stone of the altar. And then there was only pulsing light all around him. He touched a solid wall and could only think that they BOTH were in a shitload of trouble if he remembered his research right.

“Fuck! What do I do?” 

She grimaced. “Kali's chalice?”

“Yes come on I need you to help me.”

“No way about it, you need to consummate this. The force that is gathered in the chalice needs an outlet, Sex is the only other way, unless you want to take his life force for yourself.”

“No WAY!”

“Then you need to fuck him. I am sorry Harry!” She left the cave in an effort to make this at least bearable to him.

There was no spit left in Harry's mouth and god knew he wished that this would occur under different circumstances, but he hoped and prayed to every deity there is, that Draco understood that he would never do something like this, unless it was a matter of life and death. Considering that Draco was still leaking soft light into the darn chalice, Harry knew that there was no choice. He undressed hurriedly and stroked Draco's cheek softly.

“Please wake up, please don´t make me do this alone.” He begged Draco. 

A soft groan answered him, and grey hazy eyes open.

“Harry?” The voice was slurred, and Draco couldn´t even lift his hand. Harry explained hurriedly what had happened and what the chalice required him to do.

“Will you let me make love to you?” He had to ask, had to give Draco the choice of rather dying than having sex with him. But a slight nod told him all that he needed to know.

Harry knew that as far as sex goes, what followed was not his best performance. He slicked Draco carefully, but hurriedly and prepared himself with a few strokes. He entered Draco slowly, trying not to hurt him, considering that he was still lying on a slab of stone. Only a slight wince told him that Draco had noticed this, as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Harry moved inside of the body underneath his, trying to get off as quickly as possible to spare Draco the embarrassment of the situation. But he couldn´t help but think about the fact that he loved this man, and that losing him would break him. He was so lost in his mantra of “please be ok, please don´t die, I love you, I need you.” that he didn't notice the light within the chalice turn from pure silver into silver streaked with gold. When Draco spilled his seed, Harry's own orgasm crashed over him, rendering him unconscious for a few seconds. Unnoticed by them both, all of that strange light mixture returned to Draco's body who glowed brightly for a second or two.

When Harry came to himself again he managed to spell both of them clean and conjured some robes for Draco. The chalice lay innocently on the altar, looking very much just like a pretty stone covered in silver markings. Harry cast a protective spell on it and put it into his pocket. Making sure that he wouldn´t touch it inadvertently. Little did he know that the damage had already been done.

Right now all that matters was getting Draco to St Mungo's and thus he apparated both of them. His last thought was that he must have overtaxed himself a little, since he dropped Draco onto a cot and then knew nothing for a while.

He awoke to loud yelling.

“What do you mean I am pregnant! I am a guy in case you failed to notice you, you... !” 

Harry realized that the yelling came from just the other side of the room and that only a light paravent had been put up between them.

“Draco?” he called weakly.

The paravent was removed at once and Harry could see the irate blonde positioned on a hospital bed. He was curled in a slightly foetal position.

“Hey!” he smiled at the blond, trying to reassure him.

“Did you hear what they said, Harry? They are saying that I am pregnant! I can´t be pregnant! How when? This is preposterous!”

Harry felt tired and he would like to forget how they got here in the first place, not because it was awful, far from it, but because it was probably the only time he would ever touch Draco like this. And now he had fucked up somewhere and Draco ended up pregnant. But there was nothing for it.

“How much do you remember from the cave?” 

The healers had left the room quietly, glad to be out of the line of fire and hoping to let the patient get some rest, before they needed to conduct more tests to make sure that he was in any condition to leave the hospital.

“I remember bits and pieces, but you were there with me. I was so tired and you asked if you could make love to me.” Draco swallowed and continued in a voice barely audible “I thought I was dying and that it was nice that you were with me.”

Harry got up, he still felt bone tired but he needed to hug Draco, needed to give him something to hold on to.

“It was so warm when you touched me, when I had gotten only colder every minute before, and when you came all of that warmth poured into me. And I remember thinking, that I could die like this, that it would be ok to die, knowing that you cared for me.”

Harry didn´t speak for a while. He just held the shaking man.

“I am pregnant. I am a freak.” Draco swallowed 

“Shush, you are not a freak!” Harry growled. He hated that word and will forever. Draco definitely did not deserve feeling like this.

 

“We will get through this. I will not abandon you, your mum is here as well and you will get to see her soon. I am sure that everything will turn out alright.” 

For a time they continued to sit like this, caught in their respective thoughts and worries, but of course they couldn´t stay like this. First of all they did´t even know how exactly Draco ended up in this situation. From his initial reaction Harry had gleaned that male pregnancies were special even for wizards. So when the healer returned and peeked carefully into the room, Harry beckoned him closer.

Draco stiffened in his embrace but somehow remained quiet when Harry addressed the man by his name. “Healer Tarian, good evening.” Harry hoped to ease the tension a little and it worked at least on the healer who relaxed considerably.

“Good evening Mr Potter, and of course Mr Malfoy, as you noticed we are in a quiet unusual situation. It is not entirely unheard of two wizards procreating.” Healer Tarian wanted to say more but was interrupted by Draco “Why have I never heard of this before?” his tone was less than friendly and part of Harry understood why his outburst was happening. Had he known that a pregnancy with a partner was possible he probably would have informed his parents that he would sire an heir sooner or later, his father would not have flipped entirely and he wouldn't be in this mess with Harry.

The thought burned more than he wanted to admit.

“Mr Malfoy, please! Let me continue, I know you have many questions, but interrupting me at every turn will only prolong this conversation. So as I was saying, even though it is rare and few wizards chose to go in this direction with the intake of many potions and a strict supervision by a team of healers, it is possible to create a magical womb, that contains a donated and fertilized egg, whose DNA has been replaced by one partners while the other provided the sperm. It is unheard of because the procedure is very expensive and most parties tend to keep their involvement secret, since male pregnancies are instable in the best of cases and require much care. Many couples do not want the pressure of their families, should they miscarry at the first time.”

Draco slumped against Harry. “Why do I have the feeling that this case is even worse?” He sounded dejected and Healer Tarian looked at him with a gentle smile.

“This is where I can say, this case is unusual but in a good way!” 

Harry looked at the healer with questions written all over his face.

“Mr Malfoy, I have never seen a male pregnancy that is so stable at such an early stage! Normally we wouldn´t even be able to tell, yet. But look at this!” The healer drew his wand, and pointed it at Dracos abdomen. He incanted a Latin sounding formula and then a gently pulsing orb appeared in front of them. It was bright silver streaked with gold and Harry couldn't help but breathe “Beautiful”. His arm was still around Draco which was the only reason why he registered the quick intake of breath.

“This is really a baby?” Draco asked, and he sounded so forlorn that Harry wants to tell him again that everything will be alright, but he refrains from doing so. Ultimately Draco had to live with the consequences of what Lucius had done, and all that Harry could do is offer his support and hope that Draco would allow him to be part of the childs life, if he didn´t decide to get rid of it. Harry felt cold all of a sudden. What IF Draco really didn´t want children?

“So I am really pregnant, and apparently this is some kind of miracle, because he only got me up the duff two days ago.”

“Wait what? Two days?” Harry was freaking out now.

“Yes you slept for two days, while they prodded and poked at me!” Draco looked at him and Harry saw the worry lurk in his eyes just for a moment before it was gone again. 

“Well I am here now, and not asleep. So seeing this orb is special I get it.” Harry also remembered something else. “Healer, the pregnancy could be the result of a botched ritual!” 

He received an elbow to his side for his efforts and Draco snapped. “Thanks a lot! As if they didn´t prod and poke me enough already, knowing my life force was being drained out of me!”

“But they need to know! Maybe it is an explanation for this pregnancy.

The healer watched their exchange before interrupting. “Excuse me gentlemen, but if this is true then there is only one ritual that you could have interrupted. And that would be Kali's curse.” He looks solemn.

Draco sneers at him “Seeing as the bastard who calls himself my father somehow procured Kali's Chalice and wanted to use my life force to impregnate my mother that seems logical.”

“Yes it is logical, apart from the fact that the chalice was purportedly destroyed 100 years ago and hasn´t been seen ever since.”

Harry winced, he just hoped that the healers didn´t touch the item in his pocket, who knew what it could cause. “Would you please hand me my personal belongings?” He addressed the healer. He received the bag and was relieved to feel it brim with protective magic. Taking out the item in question he allowed a peak at the artefact and saw the healer shake his head in disbelief. 

“I have only seen it in pictures, but this is the chalice, you are right.”

“What does that mean?” Harry couldn' t help but feel that he was heading for trouble once again.

“From what I remember about Kali's Curse you need to remain in close contact for the first trimester, after that it doesn´t feed as much from you anymore.” He addressed Harry.

“It what?”

“Oh sorry, if I remember it right the curse demands both parties in close contact because the pregnancy can only be sustained if it feeds of both life forces. Thus the curse part, other wise it would be a blessing right?” 

Harry didn´t think, “Well then you just move in with me, and everything should be alright, right?”

Draco just gaped at him for a second, but then the fight left him entirely. “It is not like I have a choice right?” He looked at the healer who nodded.

“If you fail to be in contact most of the time, the baby will sap the life force from you alone, and that would kill you within 24 hours. You will be fine on your own for an hour or two but you need to be together quite a bit, especially during the next few days.”

“Okay.” Draco refused to say anything more about this instead turning the topic to his mother who was still in the wards for curse damage but would be released soon.

Harry knew that it was futile to push, sooner or later they would need to talk, but right at this moment, there was nothing that he could do, apart from being there for the blond.

The next day brought their release and Harry was relieved to get home. He hadn´t told Draco about his special circumstances yet, even though they were friends they were not quite that close.

Draco entered the house with a bit of trepidation. He had never visited Harry at home. When the door opens a small person almost barrels him over, in his haste to get to Harry.

“Uncle Harry, uncle Harry! I am so glad that you are back. What happened, why did Uncle Ron keep me at the Burrow, were you sick?” Teddy fired of a load of questions without paying attention to Draco at first. 

Harry laughed and ruffled his godson's hair. Gripping his shoulder lightly he turned to Draco. “May I introduce Teddy to you?” He was a little nervous, but Teddy looked at Draco with curiosity and simply said. “You have pretty hair, are you a friend of Harry?”

Draco smiled at the little boy and replids, “Thank you, Teddy! You live here with your Uncle?” Teddy nodded at that. “My Grandma is too old for me, and Uncle Harry has a big house, I like it here.”

“Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?” Draco enquired.

Teddy cocked his head and stated with the conviction of his eight years. “I am sure we will have a room for you, if you have no home of your own! Uncle Harry can cook for one more person!”

Draco laughed at that. Turning to Harry he asked. “Where should I stay?”

Harry pondered the question for a minute or two, before it came to him. Since Draco needed to be close to him, but didn't want to state that in front of Teddy there, he suggested the room right next to his own because he claimed that this is the only other room that has been renovated fully. Furthermore it had a connecting door, so that Draco could come to Harry at night without having to answer curious questions.

Draco settled in and the evening ended with them having dinner together at the table. Even though Harry could cook well Kreacher had insisted on cooking this night and made Draco's favourite dish. Harry was surprised to see that Draco liked something as simple as steak and kidney pie. Teddy loved the dish as well and they chatted amicable. 

Teddy felt comfortable with the two men, almost as if he could smell the blood connection. When he has gone to bed, Harry and Draco settlde down in the living room. Harry marveled how easy it came to him, pulling Draco close, to share Magic with him and recharge his batteries. Draco held himself stiffly at first, but when Harry asked him what the problem was, he slumped against him.

“I never thought we would end up like this. Don´t you think that is strange? Now I am pregnant and you are stuck with me.” Draco sounded so forlorn that Harry had only one answer for Draco. He wanted to reassure the blond man in his embrace.

“I don`t know about you, but for me I could be stuck with someone much worse. You know that I find you attractive. I would have wished that this had happened under different circumstances but making love to you, was not a hardship. I hope that we can make this work.”

Maybe it really was better to get this all out at once. If Draco felt entirely uncomfortable with the idea of a relationship between them all he could hope for was that he could have a place in his unborn childs life.

“You want me? Why did you never say anything?” Draco sounded tired, but not shocked or disgusted.

“Well it never really came up and I told myself that I had to be content with being friends. With the way we disagreed so much I just wanted to stay on your good side. Now we will be parents. You know how much I would like to have a real family one day.” At least Harry hoped that Draco knew it.

“Well I definitely wish it would have happened under different circumstances and I really would have liked to go on a date with you before ending up the pregnant.”

Harry stroked Draco's hair, marvelling at the softness of the silky tresses. “Well then lets go on a date. Teddy is a smart kid and with you staying here he will ask questions. So us dating would be a good explanation.”

“Ok” Draco's voice sounded small, and Harry just held, him until his even breathing told of him falling asleep. Harry stayed with him on the couch until his own eyes grew heavy and he drifted off. He woke when he felt a small hand tugging on his sleeve.

“Teddy” he rasped groggily. “Can´t sleep?”

“No, I just wanted a glass of water. And then I saw you here. Why aren´t you in bed when you are tired?”

“Draco fell asleep. He has had a rough day. I´ll bring him up. Will you be alright going back to bed?”

Teddy smiled and turns back upstairs. “Night Uncle Harry.”

Harry gently shook Draco's shoulder and tried to wake him.

“Hey lets get you to bed, you need your rest and this here is not comfortable.” 

It was a testament to Dracos exhaustion when he cuddled closer to Harry and refused to get up. 

“'m comfortable.” he mumbled, Harry chuckled and resigned himself to carrying Draco upstairs. Thank god that he was fit enough. Draco was light and sinewy and curled into his chest as if seeking warmth. Harry didn't´t even try to put him in his own room, instead putting the sleeping man into his own bed. 

Draco stayed fast asleep and curled into Harrys cover. Harry quickly undressed and slipped into sleep-pants and a t-shirt. Getting into bed with Draco he pulled him close to his chest and fell asleep to Dracos quiet breathing.

The next morning came, Harry was used to getting up early. Teddy never slept long and he didn't want to risk him coming in. Stepping out and going downstairs he began making breakfast for the three of them. Draco soon followed the smell of bacon and coffee as well.

“Hey! Slept well?”

“Yeah, how did I get up?” Draco looked adorably sleep ruffled, as if he hadn´t bothered to brush his hair, probably feeling drained already. Harry remembered that the first few weeks would require close contact between them. He held his arm up and Draco came willingly. It felt so normal to have the blond at his side, that Harry forgot himself for a second an inhaled deeply.

“Are you sniffing me?” Draco looked at him, incredulously. 

Harry felt heat suffuse his cheeks and he mumbled “Maybe? You smell good.”

Draco shook his head, “You really lost your marbles.” But he didn't move away from Harry and chuckled a little.

Fast footsteps announced that Teddy was awake and hungry, he barreled into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of Draco curled into Harry once more.

“Morning Uncle Harry, morning Draco.” He looked at the two men for a while before he announced a question that had been on his mind ever since he saw the two curled up on the couch together. “Is Draco for you what Aunt Hermione is for Uncle Ron?” 

Harry had just taken a sip of coffee from his mug and tried not to choke. Draco turned to Teddy and smiled at him. “You are pretty smart Teddy. I like your uncle Harry a lot that is true. So I´ll be around a lot as I said yesterday.”

What Teddy asked, revealed more about his insecurities than Harry thought he possessed. “Do you like me too,Draco? 'cause I belong with Harry, so you can´t just take him and not me. Right Uncle Harry?”

Before Harry could answer, Draco crouched down and opened his arms. “Come here Teddy.” Teddy came willingly and cuddled into the hug. Harry looked at the little boy in Draco's arms and felt his heart open even more. He wanted Draco before he even thought about having a family with him, but now? He felt something warm and huge bloom inside of him.

“Of course I like you Teddy! You are part of the package, and we will get to know each other quite well. I have been thinking, your grandma Andromeda is my Mum's sister, that means you are my cousin!”

“Really? We are related?” Teddy brightened upon the idea of having a real family connection. 

Harry finished plating the breakfast and when they all sat at the table it already felt like a family. Teddy and Draco chatted and Harry thought about getting some more research done, he had an hour per day during which Draco would be ok on his own. He needed to go to the Ministry and gather his files. He would be working from home until Draco's pregnancy is stable.

The spend the morning talking and when Draco needed a nap, Teddy went upstairs for some quiet playtime. The little boy promised to stay quiet for a while, so that Harry could go to the Ministry. When he entered his office, someone was sitting at his desk.

“Ron, what are you doing here? Who let you in?”

“Hello Harry, your colleague let me in, you have been so busy lately. I thought I´d drop by to fill you in on the things that I heard.”

“Ron I don´t have much time, I need to get back home. Let me collect the files and come with me if it is really important.”

Ron scratched the back of his head, but helped Harry gather the files. Since it was forbidden to shrink files of ongoing investigations, Harry was thankful for the help. This also meant that he could save the second trip that he planned. He looked through the office once more, satisfied that he had collected the most important things and took his old friend with him. When they got back to the house, Harry heard murmuring from the living room. He headed upstairs to deposit the files, before checking on Teddy. The little boy was still playing quietly in his room, waving at Harry and Ron, before going back to his magical figurines.

Harry went back downstairs to Draco, saw him toss a little on the sofa. He calmed down as soon as Harry sat down next to him.

“Well I didn´t believe it before, but this confirms it.”

“Sit down Ron, but don`t wake him.” Harry looked at his friend pleadingly.

Ron shook his head but settled down into the seat. Looking at both of them he remained silent for a long while. 

“Did you know that Fleur works at St Mungo's?”

“No, since when?” Harry was disquieted. If Ginny had found out, that Draco was now living with him, life with the Weasleys might become difficult once more. She had never really gotten over the breakup, but Harry felt like he had played with open cards and that he didn't owe her any thing else.

“She work's in the prenatal station. And she had a shift yesterday.”

“Oh fuck!” Harry exclaimed louder than he wanted and Draco woke up.

“Ron! What are you doing here?” Draco wanted to sit up, but Harry pulled him close once more and he sighed in relief at the body contact. 

Ron looked at their interaction and explained. “Fleur saw you both yesterday, at St Mungo's, and since she works in the prenatal care ward, she had access to the file.”

“And she had nothing better to do than run her mouth? Has she never heard anything of patient confidentiality?” Draco was angry and Harry had to agree with him. Ron raised his hands as if surrendering.

“Hey, I am happy for you two! Harry has been crazy about you for years Draco. It is hight time something happened. ~~~~Although I am a little miffed that you didn´t tell me that you two have been dating! Teddy must be over the moon, to have a sibling soon.”

“Then why are you here?” Harry asked a little mollified at his friends heartfelt congratulations, they both didn´t correct Ron in his assumption that the relationship between them was not fresh. 

“Well Mum is not happy about the situation. She has always hoped that you would get back with Ginny one day.”

“You have got to be kidding me! What in I AM GAY!! is so hard to understand?” Harry shouted.

“Yeah, Mione and I both had a big fight with her and won´t be around for Sunday lunch until she gets of that trip.” Ron looked at Harry earnestly, but it was Draco who answered.

“Don´t do this on my behalf.”

Ron remained stubborn though. “Look Draco, Harry is like a brother to me, and you, well we get along don´t we? Now you´ll have a baby together, and I want to see that child grow up, and my mum will come around I am sure. It is high time that she realizes that she might very well lose Harry if she doesn´t get over Ginny's strop. You never lied to her and god damn it it's been five years.”

Draco got up and excused himself, claiming that he wanted to look after Teddy.

Ron looked after him. “You happy Harry?”

Harry didn't have to think about the answer, “Very. Draco still needs a little time to get used to the idea of a baby, but we are getting there. I love him.”

“That is great. You deserve to be happy.” Ron left after a little more talk and Harry went upstairs to read through the files. He still needed to figure out how Lucius got his hands on the chalice. Borgin & Burkes was clean on the last raid, but his informant has made a list of people visiting the store within the last six months. Lucius had not been among them, but an old friend of his, who had incidental connections to the other families that lost family members. Harry posted a request for medical files, but he already suspected that his finding will show that all of them are expecting miraculously new children. The thought alone made him sick.

Draco still played with Teddy when Harry called it quits. He poked his head into the playroom, asking what everyone liked for dinner. Teddy demanded spaghetti and Draco complied bemusedly. Once again they ate and laughed together as Teddy told Harry all about his day with Draco. They both put him to bed and read him a story. When Teddy drifted of, they headed downstairs and talked, curled up Harry sensed that Draco wanted to talk about something, but was shy to approach the topic.

“Ok Draco, spill. There is something you are dying to ask, I know that!”

“What? Can you read my mind now too?” Draco recoiled a little and Harry hurried to explain.

“When you don´t know how to approach a topic you begin to play with your pinky. It is not very noticeable, but I know you for so long now, and I guess I am just used to observing your habits closely.” Harry blushed again.

“Well, Teddy told me that you didn´t date during the last few years. You never brought anybody home. But of course you haven`t been celibate during the last five years right?” Draco looked curious but also ashamed of having asked.

“Well, you know how stressful work has been. I admit that I had a couple of one-night stands, but there was never anyone who really was an option for dating, apart from you.” And could he be any more pathetic? Now Draco must think that he only wanted him because he was convenient and a good opportunity to have a family.

But Draco relaxed against him stating sleepily: “I just hope that you won´t regret being stuck with me and the little one for the rest of your life. I don´t share Harry, just so you know!”

Harry kissed Draco's forehead at that, he didn´t want to move too fast. But he had forgotten just how stubborn Draco could be. And thus he found his arms full with a determined blond who snogged the daylights out of him. Once Harry gathered his thoughts again, Draco talked all trace off sleepiness gone.

“Ok, Harry. To get one thing clear, before we dance around the hippogryff in the room. You want me, I want you, and we will spend a lot of time with each other. I don´t want you to treat me like I am some girl you need to woe before you can kiss me. You fucked me, I am having your baby. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded

“And you do want a family.” Draco looked straight into his eyes.

“Yes:” Again a nod.

“Tell me why, Harry. Please?” Draco was determined to get all of the difficult thing out. And since his own family had proven to be such a failure he had an idea about Harry, but they never spoke about Harry's childhood.

“You know that my childhood has been anything but easy.” Harry begas and it all poured out. His longing to belong somewhere, to be part of a real family, and his determination to provide Teddy with a real home, but his unwillingness to pretend to be something he is not.

Draco listened quietly when Harry ended, “And that is why I couldn´t be with Ginny, I would have made all of us unhappy, and I couldn´t do that to her. Even if I risk that I'll never be accepted into the Weasley family again.”

Draco leaned closer to Harry, kissed him gently this time, a soft reassurance, a promise, not hot and steamy. A gesture meant to reassure and comfort. Harry responded to the soft pressure, feeling completely at home with Draco.

The next few months passed without any large happenings. Narcissa had been released from the hospital and moved to the cottage , which belongs to Andromeda. The two sisters have bonded again over the cruelty that Lucius inflicted on his son and wife. Both of them visited Harry and Draco regularly. Draco's pregnancy had progressed without large complications, since Harry stayed with him as much as he could, working his cases from home and only leaving the house when absolutely necessary. Draco felt increasingly uncomfortable in his skin, well into his third trimester, he felt like a beached whale most of the times and refused to step outside even if he could. He just hoped that as soon as the child had arrived he`d feel more mobile. As it was he spend most of his days reading to Teddy and preparing the nursery.

On most days Harry didn´t feel comfortable leaving Draco alone, but he had to go into the office and file a couple things. He didn't expect that it would take long, but leaving the house lately made his skin itch, as if someone was observing him. He had cast every detection spell and had come up empty, so he decided to simply be quick about it. Draco kissed him goodbye and Teddy waved. It all felt very domestic, and Harry was happy.

When Harry got home later that afternoon, Draco was fast asleep on the couch in the living room and Teddy was in his room reading quietly.

“Hey squirt, did anything happen while I was away?” Harry ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately.

“Yeah Aunt Ginny was here. They argued a little and Uncle Draco asked me to go upstairs, but it didn´t get loud. She left a while ago, and Uncle Draco said everything is ok now.”

“Good to know, that. Lets go downstairs together and make dinner?”

“Yeah. Pizza?” 

“If you want we can have pizza.”

“Cool!” Teddy jumped up and they head down. Harry went to check on Draco, while Teddy browsed through the Menu. Harry woke his boyfriend with a soft kiss.

“Hey! I didn´t hear you come in. How long are you back?” Draco yawned a little.

“Hm not that long. I heard you had a visitor today?” Harry kissed him again. 

Draco snuggled into Harry subconsciously,“Yes Ginny came by. But telling you would be strange. Do you still have the old Pensive?” 

Harry nodded and cast a quick spell to check Draco for jinxes. “Should I be worried? Did you need to defend yourself?”

Draco chuckled more relaxed than Harry had seen him in a long time, as if he was more secure in his standing. Harry knew his lover well enough, to know he won´t get anything told until he has seen the memory. So Draco dropped the silvery substance into the basin and Harry plunged his face into the liquid, Draco right at his side. 

Landing in a memory still felt disorienting but Harry regained his footing quickly. He stood in his own kitchen, looking at Draco and Teddy chatting and making tea, Draco obviously felt the baby kick and allowed Teddy to feel for the movements as well. Harry loved seeing both of his favourite men so relaxed and happy. Teddy lit up at receiving an insistent push from his new brother or sister. They still weren't sure because the baby keeps turning so that they couldn´t see clearly. Draco kept telling Harry that it would be a little girl, just to spite his father.

The quiet was disturbed by a loud knock on the front door. Draco sent Teddy upstairs with instructions to play on his own for a little while and checked the front door. Even though Harry had made sure that only friends and a few other people are allowed in, it never hurt to be cautious. He recognized the red haired witch and grimaced a little. But remembering Rons visit a couple months back, he gathered his resolve and opened the door to admit her entrance.

Ginny swept Draco's figure with her eyes for a moment and swallowed visibly. But she asked only,

“Can I come in?” 

Draco allowed her entrance and showed her to the kitchen. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” he addressed her stiff back.

“Yes” It was only a curt response, and a short nod. Draco responded gracefully and put a steaming cup in front down in front of her. He definitely tried to be the bigger man here.

“What brings you here Ginevra?” He addressed her after a while, when she only looked at him over the rim of her tea cup.

She set it down, gentler that he thought. Looking straight at Draco she began, “Mum didn´t want me to come. She said I would only hurt myself, seeing you pregnant with Harry's kid. She always forgets that we haven´t been together for years. Or she tries to forget it, I am not so sure about it anymore. Before you say anything.” She held her hand up as if to stop him from talking and her eyes were fierce, her voice a little bitter. “Harry and I is a story that shouldn´t have happened. Harry would have been better of fucking my brother Charlie, but he wanted to be normal for so long that I guess I was the easiest choice. I am well aware that I don´t look very feminine and I am more of a tomboy.” She sneered at that and Harry winced. He never really thought he had hurt her with that more than the overall breakup. Draco still only listened and Ginny continued.

“When Fleur told Mum that Harry had managed to knock you up, she called me. I don´t know what she expected me to do? Did she think I would show up here like a harpy threatening you? What would that achieve?” Ginny cocked her head and looked at Draco. He shruged his shoulders. Who was he to presume that he knew what Molly Weasley thought.

“I just want to make one thing clear.” Ginny looked at him, and there was steel in her brown eyes. “If you use that child to ensure your position in Harry's life, if you hurt him deliberately in any way, you will suffer consequences.”

Draco snorted at that. “Look, Ginevra, you haven´t been around all that much during the last years. And I find it rich that you show up here now, to threaten me. I carry Harry's child in my body and I have been taking care of Teddy with him for the last seven months. I have no idea how much Fleur has told you, let me tell you it wasn't planned, but still we have been at least friends before. Where were you? Still nursing a hurt ego? Isn´t that a little pathetic? Do you care about Harry or not?”

She recoiled a little, at his calm statement, and struck at him “How dare you?”

Draco replied and there was a tiredness in him, that Harry saw but Ginny hadn´t yet realized. “Look I dare, because I know that Harry misses his adoptive family, but that he has resigned himself to only having Ron left. Bill is busy with his own family, Charlie in Romania, you travelling with your team and that is all well. Your mother is a force of nature, of course your brothers don´t go against her wishes, and when you are still hurting because of the way Harry treated you, then what do you expect? Harry won´t push, but he misses you stubborn girl as well. So why are you doing this to him? I won´t stand in the way of a friendship, but I won´t let you hurt him by playing a friend and then pulling back as soon as it doesn´t go along your stubborn mind. You are either in or out. If you want to be in, get over yourself and tell your mother to stop her shenanigans. If you are out, the door is right there.” He pointed to the door and waited.

Ginny swallowed silently, working the words in her mouth for a while before asking in a small voice. “He misses me?”

Pregnancy really had mellowed Draco because he simply put a hand over his eyes and shook his head tiredly. “Yes he misses you, so you didn´t work out as a couple, but really is that a reason to throw a friendship away?”

“Did he tell you why we broke up?” Ginny asked.

“No, and it is none of my business either.” Draco winced as he received a hard kick, Ginny was not deterred though.

“Well when we were talking about our future, he showed me a picture of his parents. Did you know that his mother had the same hair colour as I do? We look so much alike it is sickening, the only difference is the colour of my eyes. And I asked him what he loved about me? I wanted to know what he loved in Ginny, not my family and not my looks. And he didn´t have an answer to that question. So did he just look for a replacement of a mother he never knew? He didn´t even try to refute that - he replied that he was gay. I walked out on him after that. But he never apologized for it either.”

Draco sighed, “I admit, Harry can be obtuse, but I am sure he wasn´t trying to hurt you deliberately. He probably liked you because you did remind him of his mother. But I will be damned if he realized it until you pointed it out.”

Ginny nodded. “You are probably right. I´ll leave you alone. You look tired,” She got up, back ramrod straight and Harry felt like the worlds biggest arse. He never apologized that much was true, but he never thought that she wanted an apology for that. He had told her that he was gay, it had just bubbled out of him, when she had asked him so determinedly what he loved about her, and he had just been so tired of lying and pretending.

The memory ended at that and Harry found himself seated on the floor, looking at Draco he shook his head. “How do you put up with me? I am such an arse.”

“Oh please that is not true. Yeah, you hurt her ego, but she should have just told you, instead of expecting you to read her mind. Now go upstairs and write her a message if you want, it is your choice. And then I expect a backmassage, because your daughter has been kicking me something fierce during the last hour.” Draco kissed him softly before going upstairs. He waddled a little but Harry loved him all the more for it.

 

The next few weeks passed quietly, Harry had spoken with Ginny about the actual problems that ended their relationship, and while they were not alright at the moment, at least there was hope for a normal friendship in the future. Draco really had become his blessing, even though a curse gave him to Harry. Draco was nervous lately. His father had not made any appearance in eight months and Draco worried that he would try a stunt when the baby was born. 

Harry hadn´t found a lead on Malfoy senior either, but his initial suspicion had proven correctly. The three families all expected offspring and the children had been born. The parents had been taken into custody since they accepted the death of their gay sons in order to procure “normal” offspring. What was even more sickening was the fact that the women had not been under _Imperious_ , like Narcissa. Harry felt sick at the pure thought. The only good thing that had come out was Draco in his life and the fact that the chalice now was under lock and seal and nobody could ever use it again. 

Draco woke him one night, groaning in pain. “I think you need to drop Teddy at Ron and Hermione's, we need to head to the hospital.”

Harry switched to automatism, pushing panic and worry into the back of his mind. He could break down later. Draco went down the stairs slowly, trying not to moan too much, and Harry knew that he was doing it to spare him, and if he didn´t love him already he would have fallen in love right at this moment.

Getting Draco into the maternity ward was easy. Healer Tarian was already informed and on his way, so Harry was left with waiting, holding Draco's hand and when Draco finally broke and threatened to hex of his bollocks should he even think about siring another child with him. Harry smiled, held on tightly and reassured Draco again and again. After three hours Harry was send outside, because the magical procedure to remove the child form the magical womb, required that Draco was not exposed to more magic than absolutely necessary, something about Magical overdosage. Harry sat outside wishing that he had Hermione's brains, because then he would know how to refute this, and if the screams that came from the room were normal. Since nobody seemed to get hectic Harry sat on his hands in order not to chew on his nails.

Hours seemed to pass or maybe it was just moments. The healer opened the doors to the floor and waved him inside. 

“You can meet your daughter now.”

And just like that Harry was a father. His heart felt too big for his chest and he was trembling, shy all of a sudden. Standing in the doorway he looked at Draco who held a bundle in his arm, looking at it with awe in his face. Looking up and upon seeing Harry standing there he smiled, tiredly but happy, he stretched his hand out towards Harry, as if wanting to pull him close.

“Hey daddy, come meet her.”

Harry stepped close looking down at the two people that are the center of his universe right now. The man that he loves and the little girl that had stolen his heart, when he felt her very first kick.

“What do you think we should name her?” Draco asked softly.

Harry contemplated the question for a while. “How about Liliana Aquila Malfoy-Potter?” 

Draco smiled, “Aquila for the Blackfamily and Liliana after you mum?” 

Harry nodded. “We could also call her after your mum?”

Draco shook his head. “I think the name you picked is beautiful. Thank you for including my family name as well. Teddy will love her, don't you think?”

Harry bend down to kiss Draco softly when a slow clapping sound disrupted them. Harry looked up confused and when he realized just who stood in the door his blood ran cold. 

Lucius looked at him, wand pointed at them both, and Harry couldn´t pull his own, because it was tucked into his waistband. He straightened a little. Tried to turn away form Lucius so that he could draw his wand.

“What do you want Lucius?” That was Draco's voice, defiant and angry. He held the precious bundle in his arms and Harry realized within a fraction of a second that they both would rather die, than allow Lucius to harm their baby.

“Well, I want to collect my heir of course. He has been inside of you for long enough and now I can finally begin to form him, to my ideals. He will be much better than you. And you will forget that you ever had a child to begin with. A good _Oblivate_ will do wonders.”

Draco sneered at his father. “You are just forgetting a small detail. The baby that I hold in my arms and that you will never see again after this, is a girl. My precious daughter will not be influenced by your stupid prejudices and old-fashioned nonsense. The aurors will be here any second now and then you will finally be in Azkaban where you belong!”

 

Harry had used the short moment in which Lucius was distracted by his son's words to pull his wand and cast a quick and forcefull “ _Stupor_ ” Lucius still stunned at the idea that his plan had failed so completely was caught of guard, and slammed into the wall. An ugly crunching and the slump of Lucius posture told Harry that he has broken his neck.

He checked quickly and looked up at Draco who held their baby behind him.

“I am sorry.” Harry knew that Draco used to love his father, and didn´t want to kill him, but he couldn´t allow for Lucius to try something else.

Draco swallowed and looks at Harry. “Don´t be sorry. My father died when he cast the ritual on me. I think it is good that he won´t bother us any more.” 

When the Aurors showed up, they could only confirm that Lucius had died on impact. They questioned them shortly but summed the evidence up quickly. Together with the research that Harry had conducted on Kali's chalice the picture was already very clear.

Draco and Harry could leave the hospital a couple days later. When Narcissa met her granddaughter for the first time she cried happy tears. She fell in love with little Liliana instantly just as she had fallen in love with Teddy and Draco was glad that his mum was healthy and happy again.

In the end, despite everything, Kali's curse had been a blessing. 


End file.
